Everything That I Did Wrong
by seriesfanatic
Summary: Something that jumped into my head. People who are a big fan of Logan and Rory being together shouldn't read this, it is an antiLogan story.
1. Chapter 1

Everything that I did Wrong

Chapter One

Rory's POV

Logan and I walked into the party room, arms linked, the picture perfect couple. It was a formal party and between my dress and Logan's tux we were the center of attention for a while. We walked to the refreshment table and there was beer and soda.

"What a sophisticated choice of drinks." I remarked.

"Yeah, good point. What do you want?"

"Some soda would be good for me." We unlinked our arms from each other and I looked around the room. It was a really big room though it didn't surprise me that much, it was also a big house. Logan's voice broke my concentration of the designs on the ceiling of the room.

"Off in a daydream there, Ace?"

"No, it's just that this place is beautiful."

"Yeah, it's nice." We stood there drinking our sodas while leaning against the refreshment table for a while. When I finished my drink I told Logan that I was going to go find the restroom. Logan took my cup and left to go throw them away as I walked to the bathrooms.

When I came out of the bathroom to look for Logan I found him on a couch on the far side of the room talking with a rather pretty girl. I wasn't jealous, I was never one to get jealous easily. I started walking towards that side of the room, when I was halfway there I saw the girl start laughing and then lay her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she sat up, Logan and the girl stared at each other and I stopped walking when I saw Logan start to lean towards her and begin to return the kiss she planted on his lips. I couldn't stop staring at them, I couldn't believe that Logan was doing this, especially after he had promised that he was going to be completely committed to our relationship with each other. The girl opened her eyes and stared at me in confusion as she stopped kissing Logan. She said something but I was too far away to understand what she was saying then the girl pointed in my direction and Logan turned to see me standing there staring at him. He stood up and started to walk toward me. I finally stopped staring at them and started to run out of the room crying. Logan ran after me calling my name when I reached the exit doors I felt a hand on my shoulder as I exited the room. When I turned around I saw Logan standing there,

"Let me explain." He said.

"No, I am sick of hearing you 'explain,' you always explain and I always forgive you and then we kiss and make up. No, Logan, not this time! I am sick of this, OK? I am not going to listen to your explanation nor am I going to forgive and forget, not this time."

"But, I do love you Rory." He leaned in to kiss me. I acted like I was going to kiss him but when he got into arm swinging length I reached up and slapped him across the face. "What the hell?"

"I told you before but you are slow so I will say it again, I am NOT going to forgive and forget this time Logan!" I turned and walked away and left Logan standing there on the porch of the party. I got my cell phone out of my purse and called Paris at the dorm. I started crying and I couldn't believe that I was calling Paris of all people to tell that I had just dumped my boyfriend. Paris told me to come to the dorm so that we could talk. I agreed and got in my car and drove to Yale.

When I got to the dorm Paris was sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Tell me what happened, why did you break up with Logan?" I told Paris all about what had happened. "I knew he was bad news form the start! He is just a prissy rich boy that needed a girl to show off to his parents, but when he found out that you weren't good enough for them, I bet he started looking for another girl." Paris said. Under hear breath she said, "Just like Tristan." That gave me a flashback that was unexpected. Then I brought myself back to reality. I figured that Paris was probably right about Logan but I still couldn't believe what he had done to me. "Rory, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, just please tell me it's not about Logan, I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Why didn't you tell your mom about this first?" It was then I remembered that I hadn't even tried to contact mom yet. I didn't really want to tell Paris that for some reason so I lied.

"I tried, I couldn't get a hold of her."

"Oh." Paris said, then she muttered under her breath, "I thought you had finally grown apart from her." I heard what she said and then said that I had to go back to where I was staying. "Where are you staying?" Paris asked for some reason she thought that Rory was just sleeping on the streets.

"With my grandparents, you remember them, right?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember. Well, then, I guess I'll see you some other time then. Bye Rory."

"See ya, Paris." I grabbed my coat and walked out of Yale and back to my car. I couldn't help but wonder if I really was growing apart from mom. 'Why didn't I call her first? And why do I not want to call her now?' I asked myself. I couldn't understand why I didn't want to tell mom that I had a broken heart, I always told mom everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Logan's POV

I am sitting on my dorm room bed with the music blaring in my headphones while I am trying to fall asleep. I feel like crying but I know that grown men don't cry. I keep on thinking and wondering why Rory left me at that party last night. Thoughts keep going through my head.

'What did I do wrong? Come back and tell me everything that I did wrong. Why did you leave me all be myself? Why did you go?' I sit and ponder on that thought then I think things up myself. 'I lied to you about me being committed to you. I told you I could marry you yet, I agreed with my parents about you. That's what I did wrong. Now my world is upside down. That's what I did wrong.'

I turn off my CD player and begin the walk to Rory's dorm. When I knock on the door Paris answers it and when I ask her where Rory is she snaps back,

"She's taking a break from Yale she needed a break from school. She is staying with her grandparents right now. Get out of my face; I never liked you in the first place." She slams the door in my face and I walk away. Now I have nothing to do, I am lost without her. I find the exit and decide to just walk around. I find a pay phone and the number of Richard and Emily Gilmore's residence. I call the place praying that she'll answer the phone…she does.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rory, it's Logan."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Just wait I need to ask you something."

"I don't care; I have to go to dinner."

"So, heat it up and . . ." I hear a click on the other end and then a dial tone. I hang up the phone.

'That's what, I did wrong. I was always too busy to listen. That's what I did wrong; this is everything that I did wrong.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Rory's POV

I glanced at the clock on the bedside table and it read: 2:15 A.M. I still couldn't sleep because every time I closed my eyes I saw them on the couch kissing. I hear Logan's voice in the background saying that he loves me.

I think the memory when Dean came to Chilton and saw me with Tristan and he didn't believe me when I told him that it wasn't what he thought. I was tempted to call Logan up and apologize and go meet him at Yale. I actually picked up the phone and let my finger hover over the first digit of his number. I then remembered that these were different circumstances. Tristan had been carrying my books, I never kissed him. There was a difference. I slammed the phone down on it's hanger and stared out the window. It was dark but I could see the moon. I wished that it would snow just so that something good would happen to make this all seem OK.

I sat there for another half hour just staring out the window and I saw something fall from the sky. I thought that maybe it would be snow but I could hear it hit the windows and I knew that it was rain. The enemy of snow, the opposite of all that was good. I figured that it meant that instead of something good happening, only bad would come of the day ahead. I didn't know how things could get worse then they already were but I figured that they could.

I picked up the phone and called home. I hoped that mom would be there and not in Luke's apartment, I didn't have the number, and it would be weird to call there since I never had before. After five rings mom picked up the phone with a groggy voice.

"Hello?"

"Mom. It's Rory." I started to cry even though I hadn't even said anything but who I was.

"Rory, what's wrong?"

"You were right. I never should of trusted Logan." I blubbered out.

"Rory, what happened?" Mom wasn't groggy anymore she was concerned and I couldn't tell her anything that could make her less concerned.

"He cheated on me, right in front of me."

"What?"

"He ch-"

"I know what you said, but why?"

"Well Paris said because-"

"Wait, how does Paris know?" I realized then that I had made a mistake by talking about Paris now of all times. I hated lying to her but I had to.

"She was there, at the party with us." I cried more because I was lying to the one person who would always care, no matter what.

"Oh." Lorelai sounded uncertain if that was really the truth but she trusted her daughter. She had to, it was the unwritten law.

When I hung up the phone after telling mom everything and convincing her not to come over here to comfort me I continued staring out the window. Then I saw a face appear and I almost screamed until I realized who it was. Logan, once again come to say that he was sorry. I walked to the window and opened it. It had stopped raining and he wasn't wet so I figured he had waited until the storm stopped to come to apologize. Unless he had sat in the driveway until the rain stopped but that seemed almost too unlikely, for Logan anyway.

"Rory, I know you don't want to hear this, but I am sorry."

"I know you are sorry. You have told me that three times and let me tell you I still don't forgive you."

"Well can't you just forget it ever happened, like you didn't see it?"

"What difference would it make, that would just mean that you were keeping something from me."

"But if you never knew then I could make it stop, right?"

"No. And I won't just shrug it off like it didn't matter, it did matter Logan, it mattered a lot."

"How does it matter that much? It was just a kiss."

"It's not just the kiss, you broke a promise Logan. A promise that meant a lot."

"But can't I just make a new one to make the broken one stronger?" Rory stared at him for a minute.

"That makes no sense."  
"Neither does what I did, but I did it anyway."

"You are very slow, stop trying to make this OK. It will never be OK." I started to shut the window but Logan stopped me.

"I will make this better. I will fix this."

"No you won't." Through the half open window I pushed him away and closed it. Then to seal my word I locked the window and closed the curtains. I walked back to my bed and laid there, maybe now I could sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Emily Gilmore walked into the pool house where Rory was staying. She opened the door slowly since there was no answer after she knocked. She saw Rory lying on her back on the bed with dried tears on her cheeks. Emily walked towards the bed and sat on the edge. She ran a hand though her granddaughters hair and spoke softly,

"I thought Logan was a good boy. I can't believe that he would do this to you, Rory." Emily felt sadness begin to well inside of her throat. She hated the fact that Rory was this broken, especially over a boy. "I want you to know, that there is someone really special out there for you, Rory. And I hope you find him." Emily only stayed for a moment longer and then decided that she should leave.

Rory, who had heard everything her grandmother had said, slowly sat up. She walked to the bathroom to wash her face. She looked at her eyes and realized that they were broken, as was her heart. She couldn't believe that she was still so upset about this. She asked herself probably the most important question she could have asked,

"Did I really love Logan?" She stood there with a damp rag in her hands staring at her reflection for a while. Then she heard the door open again, half expecting it to be Logan, but praying it was not.

"Rory?" It was mom. Her heart skipped a beat with excitement.

"Mom?" She exclaimed. She ran out of the bathroom dropping the rag on the floor and ran to her mom. They embraced each other tightly and laughed. When their hug ended Lorelai led her daughter to the bed and asked,

"Are you OK?"

"I told you not to come here."

"I had to, Rory. You're my daughter and I care about you." Rory smiled and then the door opened again and Rory was completely confused.

"Luke?" Rory smiled once more and stood to hug Luke. Luke only half hugged her and then put his hands on her shoulders.

"Who cheated on you?" Rory could only laugh at his serious fatherly concern. She suddenly imagined her mother's hopeful wedding to Luke, and all she could do was smile.

Luke looked at Rory with confusion slowly clouding her vision because of Rory's sudden yet slow smile that creped onto her face. He opened his mouth to repeat the question because he was desperate for an answer but Rory stopped him with her words.

"It doesn't matter. Because we're over."

"Who?"

"Logan and I." Rory smiled at the closure those words brought to her life. But now it was time for Lorelai's closure.

"Why didn't you come and talk to me about this?" By now Luke had taken his hands off of Rory's shoulders and moved to the side to allow the mother and daughter to talk. He considered leaving, but he knew he really had no where else to be. Instead he moved to the couch which was a decent distance away and sat down to wait for them to talk.

Rory shrugged her shoulders but looked into her mother's eyes with an apologetic expression painted clearly on her face. "I wanted to, but…" Rory couldn't think of anything to say that would in any universe be construed as a reason for what she had done. Instead she let her eyes fall to the floor and stayed silent and let Lorelai speak.

"Have I ever not been there for you?"

"No." Rory stated simply while keeping her gaze at the floor.

"Exactly. So you understand why I am so confused about this?"

"Of course." Rory looked up suddenly as she said this, almost begging her mom to believe her. She was truly sorry, but she couldn't think of anyway to make up for what she had done. Lorelai took a deep breath let it out quickly.

"So, you're OK about all of this?"

"As much as I can be right now." Lorelai knowing it would take a few days for Rory to be completely OK with this sudden change, but for tonight, everything seemed alright. "Let's go out."

"Huh?" Rory asked confused at this sudden statement.

"To eat. I'm hungry, and you're heartbroken." Lorelai paused a moment and saw that confusion was still surrounding them. "Luke's paying." She said in her normal lighthearted manner.

"Well, in that case." Rory smiled and forgot about Logan completely and thought only of spending that evening with her mother and step father to be. She linked arms with her mother as Luke stood up from the couch. Lorelai followed the chain by linking with Luke and they walked out the door in a chain-like manner.

As soon as they exited the pool house Luke pulled his arm away from Lorelai's and let the girls continue to the truck. Luke closed the door behind them and walked to the driver's side and drove to the restaurant of Lorelai and Rory's choice. All that was on Luke's mind was how to avenge Rory's broken heart against Logan, because he knew that Logan would try something stupid, because he knew how all teenage boys were.

He adjusted the review mirror and saw Lorelai and Rory in the backseat talking and laughing about something he didn't know but didn't bother to ask about. He let himself forget about every anger-based thought and allowed himself to enjoy the night.


End file.
